


Subtle Flirting

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [15]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Massage, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Apparently, subtle flirting has completely gone out of the window now. Kate is no longer skirting around shy glances and affectionate touches. One of her hands is slipping underneath Cheryl's shirt with ease and slowly snaking its way upwards until it reaches its mark. Cheryl gasps in surprise, then giggles nervously, leaning back into the other's embrace.
Relationships: Kate Denson/Cheryl Mason
Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946680
Kudos: 20





	Subtle Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Nngfhh im not doing too good. Here's this. Bye bye!

Cheryl is blushing so hard her face is actually starting to hurt and she has no idea how to calm herself down before someone notices how red her cheeks are. At this point she's almost certain she's radiating more heat than the Entity's fake campfire, which is quite frankly mortifying, seeing as Kate is still right behind her and would be able to feel it were that the case.

There's soft and amused giggles and snorts going around amongst the other survivors at the camp whenever they spot her predicament, all of them even going as far as to get up and leave to spare her an audience. It's just her and Kate at the camp now, with the singer's skillful hands still massaging at the blonde's shoulders for what seems like forever.

“Hey, you okay?” Kate suddenly asks, startling Cheryl into attention and making her jump slightly. The dirty-blonde haired woman frowns, tilting her head and leaning over to look at Cheryl from the side, which brings her lips  _ too  _ close and makes things  _ far  _ more difficult. “If this is making you uncomfortable, we can stop, sugarcube.”

_ God,  _ the  _ pet names.  _ Cheryl swallows thickly and shakes her head. “No, no! It's okay! I mean, I'm okay. I'm not uncomfortable,” she clarifies hastily, tripping over her own words. And because her brain is a bastard that decides to betray her, her tongue slips and she somehow allows herself to add: “Not in  _ that  _ way, anyway!”

Kate’s hands come to a halt and Cheryl feels a pit form in her stomach. “... What do you mean, love?” The southerner murmurs, her voice suddenly dropping a significant amount of octaves. Cherly subconsciously squeezes her thighs together, a reaction that elicits a chuckle out of the woman behind her. 

Apparently, subtle flirting has completely gone out of the window now. Kate is no longer skirting around shy glances and affectionate touches. One of her hands is slipping underneath Cheryl's shirt with ease and slowly snaking its way upwards until it reaches its mark. Cheryl gasps in surprise, then giggles nervously, leaning back into the other's embrace. 

It's almost embarrassing how excited she is, but the thought leaves her just as fast as it occurred when Kate's free hand sneaks under her skirt and pushes her underwear aside. “Look how wet you are, sweetheart,” she teases, dragging her lips on Cheryl's earlobe as laughing at her responsive shudder. “Is that all for me?” 

Cheryl swallows and nods enthusiastically. “All for you,” she confirms without hesitation. Kate toys with her clit and hums thoughtfully as though she's not entirely convinced yet. Cheryl huffs and pulls her chin in a bold motion, biting her lip at the way the other's pupils dilate at action. 

“Won't you help me relax, Kate?” She whispers, and just barely gets a second before the singer pounces, hands eager and wandering. Cheryl laughs and pulls her closer, briefly wondering whether they should perhaps take this to a more secluded area so that the other survivors can return to their designated campfire, before promptly deciding she doesn't give a damn and passionately kissing Kate back. 


End file.
